


Fanart: Compression

by sister_dear



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_dear/pseuds/sister_dear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellone and Rinoa of FF8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: Compression

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argle_fraster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argle_fraster/gifts).



> For this request: 
> 
> Request 2   
> Fandom(s): Final Fantasy VIII   
> Request:   
> BASICALLY I LOVE META, AND I LOVE ELLONE. Ellone's ties to the sorceresses. What Time Compression really is. Ellone/Squall. Ellone/Rinoa. What Ellone did on the White Seed ship. Laguna/Raine + Little Elle in Winhill. The mechanics behind drawing and how that crazy shitnat works. SQUALL/NIDA!!!!11!!11eleven GF AND THEIR BACKSTORIES. Also: Laguna being hilarious, gen SeeD shenanigans, or anything involving Triple Triad. [Alternate: crossover possibilities are Ellone/Auron (FFX), Quistis/Rydia (FFIV), Ellone/Palom/(Porom (FFIV))] 
> 
> Reading the prompts, the thought of what the dynamics between Ellone and Rinoa might be like intrigued me, so they wound up being the subjects. I hope you enjoy this, Argle! 
> 
> There is also a full size, hirez version [here](http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s125/Sister_Dear/Fan%20Art/ellone_hires_zpsf7c2802e.jpg) if you would like one.
> 
> (Edit: Augh, I think I accidentally made this public early! Newbie mistake, sorry!)


End file.
